


Bartender |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Niall, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Porn, Power Play, Professional BDSM, Sexual Identity, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Subspace, Top Liam, slight exhibitionism, straight to gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Liam no es gay. Pero el barman llama su atención y lo lleva a lugares que nunca había conocido.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bartender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229650) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229650/chapters/12060059).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Liam se rió hacia sus amigos. "De acuerdo, chicos, muy gracioso." Louis y Zayn sólo lo miraron antes de tirar de él dentro del club gay. "En serio, compañeros, suficientes bromas. No teniendo mi despedida de soltero en un club gay."  


"Oh, sí, sí lo estás," afirmó Louis.  


Las luces eran bajas, pero pulsaban al ritmo de la canción. La gente estaba por todos lados, apiñada en espacios pequeños bailando juntas. Algunos estaban sentados en salones con bebidas y sonrisas.  


"Se supone que esta debe ser mi última noche fuera como un hombre soltero y no voy a gastarla en un lugar en el estoy garantizado a no ponerme... feliz."  


Zayn le dio una ceja levantada. "Nunca se sabe, Li. Apuesto que cualquier tipo aquí te follaría," animó Zayn.  


"Ese no es el problema," bromeó Liam. "Es que yo no follaría a ninguno de ellos."  


"Oh vamos, Payno," arrulló Louis. "Dale una oportunidad. Al menos ten una bebida. Si consigues una buena enrollada antes del final de la noche, entonces que así sea."  


"Pero estoy casado," insistió Liam.  


"Todavía no," señaló Louis. "No te condenes antes de que sea tiempo."  


Liam rió sarcásticamente y golpeó a Louis en el hombro. Lo guiaron hacia la barra y Liam se inclinó en la madera, tratando de obtener la atención del barman. Cuando Liam atrapó su vista ondeó con la mano sobre él. El rubio casi saltó hacia donde los tres estaban de pie.  


"¿Qué puedo traerles?"  


Liam sonrió ante el agradable acento. "¿Irlandés?"  


"Nacido y criado," sonrió el chico.  


"Nunca he estado allí, pero amaría ir. Podría llevar a Sophia algún día," sopesó Liam para sí mismo.  


El chico de ojos azules les dio a los tres una mirada de arriba abajo y dijo, "¿Están sedientos o..."  


"Sí, por supuesto," habló Louis. Ordenó su bebida y Zayn le siguió antes de girar a Louis y presionarlo contra la barra.  


"Luces bien esta noche," susurró en el oído de Louis.  


"Luzco bien todas las noches," respondió Louis, y mordió en el lóbulo de la oreja de Zayn.  


Liam no podía para de ver al tipo Irlandés de pies ligeros hacer las bebidas de sus amigos. Debió haber estado mirando fijamente porque el chico dijo, "Sí vas a mirar, podrías al menos preguntar mi nombre."  


Liam se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. "No estaba-quiero decir. Sólo tomaré una cerveza, por favor," balbuceó Liam.  


"Déjame adivinar," Niall habló sobre la música. "Eres hetero, pero tus amigos gay te trajeron como una broma."  


Liam bufó una risa y levantó la mirada de vuelta a él. "¿Es eso obvio?"  


"Podrías levantarte para relajarte un poco. Es sólo un club. Ponte un poco ebrio, baila con alguien, ve a casa. Como cualquier otro lugar."  


"Pero son chicos."  


"Sí, ¿y? ¿No piensas que uno solo de ellos es atractivo? Desde un punto de vista no-genérico."  


Liam miró alrededor de su área inmediata, pero no pudo encontrar alguien que se levantara contra los ojos claros y las mejillas sonrojadas del barman. "No hay nadie allí," movió un pulgar tras él, "que yo quiera."  


"¿Qué hay acerca de en frente de ti? ¿Alguien que hayas considerado?"  


Liam tragó ante la proposición. "Yo no, umm, wow. Eres realmente-pero umm..."  


"Está bien, compañero. No podrías llevarme a casa aunque pensaras que soy atractivo. Hay reglas. El dueño tendría mi cabeza," dijo, luego rió para sí mismo.  


"Lo haría. Quiero decir, llevarte a casa. Si fuera, ya sabes..."  


"¿Gay? No es una mala palabra."  


"Gay, sí. Lo haría, pero no lo soy."  


"De acuerdo, entonces. Ahora que hemos establecido eso," dijo el rubio y ubicó las tres bebidas en el mostrador. "Mi nombre es Niall, por cierto." Y con eso Niall se alejó para atender a otros clientes.  


Liam miró por encima para ver el rostro de Zayn enterrado en el cuello de Louis y Louis mirando hacia Liam con una sonrisa sabionda. "Es lindo," provocó Louis.  


"Cállate," disparó Liam de vuelta.  


Liam tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza e hizo su camino dentro de la multitud de gente bailando. Con suerte, Niall tenía razón, eso era como cualquier otro club. Liam amaba bailar y odiaría irse sin bailar con alguien, incluso si era un chico.  


Estuvo en la pista por tal vez dos minutos antes de que sintiera manos en su cintura. Miró sobre su hombro y vio brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa cegadora. "¿Bailas conmigo?" Preguntó el chico más alto. Liam asintió y sintió al chico tirar suavemente de él de lado a lado con el ritmo. Se sentía raro ser el que estaba enfrente así que Liam los giró para que estuvieran pecho con espalda, pero Liam estaba en control.  


"¿Esto está bien?" Preguntó Liam, inseguro. El chico sólo asintió y dejó caer su agarre de vuelta al hombro de Liam. Inhaló la colonia del chico y decidió que le gustaba. Tal vez preguntaría la marca y se compraría algo de ello.  


Bailaron uno contra el otro por algunas canciones antes de que Louis viniera saltando hacia él. "Toma una bebida conmigo, Li. Zayn quiere bailar con este." Señaló con el pulgar hacia el compañero de baile de Liam.  


Liam miró entre Louis y el otro chico. Este asintió así que Liam se inclinó. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  


"Harry. ¿El tuyo?"  


"Liam."  


Harry sonrió para mostrar que había escuchado y dijo, "Puedes bailar con tu amigo ahora."  


Liam agarró el brazo de Harry antes de que pudiera alejarse. "Mi otro amigo quiere bailar contigo."  


Harry miró detrás de Liam hacia donde Zayn le estaba dando a Harry una mirada de arriba abajo. Harry se sonrojó, pero asintió.  


"No te pongas muy cómodo, Goliat, él todavía es mío," advirtió Louis.  


Harry sólo rió y asintió otra vez. Zayn tomó a Harry por la cintura y tiró de él hacia su pecho mientras Louis tiraba de Liam de vuelta al bar y se sentaban y esperaban a que Niall volviera hacia ellos.  


"¿Te diviertes?" Preguntó Louis con una ceja levantada.  


Liam se sonrojó y pellizcó el constado de Louis, lo que le ganó un gañido del chico. "Él sólo vino hacia mí, así que lo dejé."  


"No creerías cuantas veces escucho eso en una noche. Pero no lo habría esperado de tu boca," bromeó Niall mientras venía a pararse en frente de ellos. "¿Qué puedo traerles?"  


Liam estaba balbuceando algo acerca de tomarlo en la manera equivocada, pero Louis sólo habló por encima de él y ordenó una ronda de shots para ellos. Niall asintió y se estiró tras él por la botella. Giró dos vasos de shot en el mostrador y sirvió.  


"Aunque, en serio. No lo hice, no es como si-"  


"Mira, compañero. Yo no juzgo," dijo Niall con un encogimiento de hombros. Empezó a alejarse, así que Liam lo siguió.  


Fue un par de asientos más allá y se puso a sí mismo entre otras dos personas para hablarle a Niall. "Ni siquiera estaba atraído hacia él, lo prometo."  


"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  


"Liam."  


"Mira, Liam, no tienes que explicarte ante mí. No soy tu novio."  


La palabra brincó en el pecho de Liam, rebotando contra su corazón y deslizándose a través de sus pulmones. _Novio._ Sonaba agradable cuando él lo decía.  


"¿Qué fue eso?" Liam pretendió que no había escuchado.  


Niall se inclinó un poco más cerca mientras sacudía un vaso y dijo, "No es de mi incumbencia."  


Liam sacudió la cabeza. "La otra cosa."  


Niall se retiró y sonrió, "No soy tu novio."  


Sí, no estaba loco. Sonaba agradable. Realmente agradable. Liam había usado la palabra cientos de veces. Sophia lo había presentado como tal un montón, pero sonaba diferente viniendo de los labios rosados de Niall.  


Liam tosió y balbuceó. Niall se rió entre dientes. "Vas a tener que hablar más alto aquí, amor."  


"Una vez más," pidió Liam.  


Niall sirvió lo último de su orden actual y se inclinó en el mostrador. Miró a Liam de arriba abajo y mordió su labio. "Novio." Liam tembló visiblemente, pero trató de cubrirlo con una tos. Aunque Niall lo captó y dijo, "¿Preferirías que dijera que soy tu novio?"  


Liam tartamudeó una respiración. No pensó más allá de la sola palabra saliendo en ese ritmo Irlandés, mucho menos una frase entera que pusiera a Niall en una relación con él.  


Niall tiró de la mano de Liam hacia él y agarró un bolígrafo de su bolsillo. Garabateó algo y guardó de nuevo el bolígrafo. "No me libro por otras cuatro horas, pero si todavía estás aquí, déjame saber." Liam miró hacia su mano y vio el número de Niall escrito en su piel en una escritura horrible. Empezó a sacudir su cabeza, pero Niall lo interrumpió. "O no lo hagas. Tu decisión. Pero no lo borres porque yo nunca escribo dos veces."  


Liam estaba tan ocupado pasando su dedo alrededor de las marcas del bolígrafo que no notó que Niall se había alejado, sólo levantó la mirada para verlo ido. Acaba de obtener el número de un chico. El número de un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Volvió a Louis en la barra y se sentó con una sonrisa.  


"Bueno, iba a preguntar a dónde fuiste, pero a juzgar por esa sonrisa, finalmente dejaste que algún tipo te mamara en el baño."  


Liam pensó en golpear a Louis, pero no podía dejar de sonreír así que supuso que el gesto no sostendría el mismo peso. En cambio sólo levantó su shot y lo bebió de un sorbo.  


"¿Liam Payne, eso es un número de teléfono?"  


Liam metió su mano tras la espalda como reflejo y sacudió la cabeza. "No."  


"Lo es," Louis rió y tiró del brazo de Liam. "¡Déjame ver! No puedo creer que conseguiste el número de un hombre. Yo ni siquiera he sido preguntado esta noche." Louis lo dijo como si fuera algún tipo de parodia, incluso aunque Liam sabía que todos los números que Louis y Zayn recolectaban eran quemados al final de la noche antes de que hicieran el amor. Louis miró hacia número como si fuera un rompecabezas. "¿De quién es? ¿Ese rizado con el que bailaste? Él es lindo."  


"Tú crees que todo el mundo es lindo."  


"No Zayn, él es hermoso como el carajo. Demasiado caliente para ser lindo. Y estás cambiando el tema."  


"¿Qué tema?" Intentó Liam.  


Louis chasqueó la lengua y apuntó exageradamente al número en la mano de Liam. "¿Quién es? ¿Lo besaste? Apuesto que lo hiciste. ¿Fue bueno?"  


"Louis, detente. No lo besé. No podría incluso si quisiera hacerlo, está trabajando."  


"¡Santa mierda, ¿el barman?! Definitivamente pensé que él te descartó como un idiota."  


"¿Qué?" Preguntó Liam, sorprendido.  


"Bueno, tú como que te viste como uno allá por un minuto."  


"No lo hice."  


"Lo hiciste. Pero hey, funcionó para ti, ¿o no?"  


"No funcionó. No estoy usando el número."  


"Uh huh," fastidió Louis.  


Liam pasó las siguientes cuatro horas poniéndose ebrio hasta el culo y bailando con cualquiera al alcance de su brazo. Estaba determinado a sacar su mente del número en la parte superior de su mano. Pero siguió revisándolo cada tanto para asegurarse que no se estaba borrando.  


Louis y Zayn pasaron la mayoría de ese tiempo succionando rostro o desapareciendo sólo para volver sonrojados y soltando risitas. Se amontonaron en el espacio de Liam, intercalándose, y meciéndose con él. Liam estaba extasiado y no podía parar de agarrarse a sus cuerpos.  


Zayn se inclinó hacia adelante para estar más cerca al oído de Liam. "Si puedes poner duro a Louis en los próximos dos minutos, pagaré por tu combustible por un mes."  


Liam se rió, pero asintió, aceptando el reto. Agarró más ajustado las caderas de Louis y presionó en él desde detrás. Louis chilló, pero sólo empujó hacia atrás por diversión. Diversión se tornó un poco más seria cuando Liam se estiró alrededor y agarró a Louis a través de sus jeans. Louis gimió sin pensar y empujó en la mano de Liam. Liam se inclinó hacia abajo y succionó en el punto débil de Louis en la coyuntura entre su cuello y su hombro.  


Zayn gruñó, advirtiendo a Liam que no dejara una marca, así que se retiró y siguió besando sobre su piel caliente. Liam sintió a Louis sacudirse, pero no estaba siquiera medio duro cuando Zayn hizo un zumbido en el oído de Liam.  


"¡Se acabó el tiempo! Buen intento sin embargo, Li. Y gracias," dijo Zayn mientras arrastraba a un ligeramente desorientado y completamente excitado Louis lejos.  


Liam bufó, luego giró ante el sonido de una risa alegre. "¿Todos los tipos hetero van por ahí repartiendo sesiones de toqueteo?"  


Liam pasó una mano a través de su cabello mientras decía, "Dios, no. No lo hice. Él no es mío."  


"Espero que no, porque el otro chico acaba de robarlo."  


"Ellos están juntos," dijo Liam, como si eso explicara todo.  


Pero Niall sólo curvó una ceja. "¿Y tú siempre te metes en su acción?"  


Liam estaba haciendo un tonto de sí mismo frente a un completo extraño. "No, no lo hago. No los deseo."  


Niall dio un paso un poco más cerca y se inclinó lo suficiente para susurrar, "¿Qué deseas?"  


Liam subconscientemente se balanceó con Niall cuando él se retiró, haciéndose a sí mismo caer un paso hacia adelante. "A ti," admitió antes de que pudiera detenerse.  


Niall agarró a Liam por la muñeca y tiró de él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Liam y sintió a Liam derretirse contra él. Liam inhaló el olor de Niall, dejándolo filtrarse dentro de su sistema. No podía obtener suficiente. Su cerebro debe haber hecho corto circuito porque entonces estaba succionando la piel de Niall entre sus dientes y mordiendo para ver si también sabía bien.  


Niall gimió y empujó hacia Liam. Liam hizo un sonido indignante y mordió más fuerte. Niall gimió de lleno ante ello. "Sígueme," pidió Niall y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Liam para guiarlo hacia un conjunto de escaleras. Niall lideró el camino escaleras arriba y a través de una puerta. En el otro lado había un pequeño apartamento.  


"¿Vives aquí arriba?"  


"Sí, mi viaje al trabajo es fantástico. Aunque, el jefe es un culo," dijo, y le dio a Liam una mirada descarada.  


Liam rió mientras miraba alrededor en el cómodo espacio. Estaba lleno con objetos de recuerdo de deportes y cosas de música. Pausó cuando vio la guitarra. "¿Tocas?"  


"Un poco," Niall se encogió de hombros.  


Liam fue hacia donde estaba ubicada una batería y vio piezas de música dispersas sobre las partes superiores. "¿Un poco? _Yo_ toco un poco. Tú debes ser realmente bueno."  


Niall sólo tarareó y puso su mano sobre la de Liam en la batería. "Estás buscando evasivas."  


Lo estaba. Estaba medio duro y confundido e intentando decidir sí sólo preguntar por una mamada y luego irse sería de mal gusto. Probablemente. "Sí. Algo así."  


"No tenemos que hacer nada," le aseguró Niall. "Pero ciertamente amaría ver lo que está bajo esa camisa."  


Liam se sonrojó y sintió su polla sacudirse en sus ahora muy ajustados calzoncillos. "¿Puedes ir primero?"  


Niall rió entre dientes y se quitó la camisa. Liam escaneó sobre la piel lechosa, las pequeñas hendiduras de músculo. Quería ver si su pecho y estómago sabrían diferente a su cuello. Niall debe haber visto lujuria en los ojos de Liam porque movió su mano a su cinturilla y empujó sus dedos sólo bajo la tela.  


"¿Qué hay acerca de lo que hay aquí abajo? ¿Quieres ver?" Liam tragó su gemido y asintió minuciosamente. "Entonces ven a averiguarlo."  


Algo dentro de Liam se rompió ante eso. Un reto, un secreto, una cacería. Todas las cosas que quería de Niall. Fue hacia él y quitó la mano de Niall antes de reemplazarla con la propia. Empujó dentro de los calzoncillos de Niall y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la semi-dureza de Niall. Gimieron juntos, Liam ante la sensación de la polla de Niall, y Niall ante la sensación de la mano de Liam.  


"Liam," respiró Niall, y Liam amó como su nombre sonaba rodando fuera de la lengua de Niall con necesidad.  



	2. Chapter 2

Niall dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de Liam. Liam se puso rígido y su mano se congeló, pero entonces Niall empujó dentro de su agarre y Liam gimió. El rubio puso una mano en el pecho de Liam, junto a su cabeza, cuando el agarre de Liam se hizo más apretado. "Li-Liam." La respiración de Niall salió de él cuando Liam tiró de él más cerca por su polla. "Liam." Niall no estaba seguro de qué estaba pidiendo cuando Liam estaba haciendo que dolor y placer se dispararan a través de él al mismo tiempo.  


"Cállate," comandó Liam. "Si me quieres, entonces me tendrás." Liam estaba sorprendido por su propio vigor, pero el ímpetu fue suficiente para hacerlo quitar su mano y despojar a Niall de su ropa. "Acuéstate. En tu estómago."  


Niall sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "No me digas que hacer."  


Liam casi gruñó y se apiñó contra Niall, empujándolo de espaldas contra el borde de la cama. Agarró las caderas de Niall y empujó contra su polla medio dura con su entrepierna vestida. Niall no pudo evitar el gemido que se disparó de su garganta ante el áspero dolor de sus jeans con el dulce placer de la fricción en su erección.  


"Te estoy dando la opción ahora. Si me quieres, entonces deja de hablar y has lo que digo; si no, entonces me iré."  


Niall mordió su labio y consideró. Liam estaba respirando pesado y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Todavía podía sentir su más bien larga dureza cuando movió las caderas. "De acuerdo," asintió Niall.  


"En tu estómago," ordenó Liam. Niall trepó en la cama y se recostó, su polla rozando contra su edredón. Niall oyó el arrastre de ropa y entonces Liam estaba a horcajadas en las delgadas caderas de Niall. Luego sintió algo liso contra su espalda y Liam gruñó, "Dame tus manos."  


Niall se quejó pero puso sus manos tras su espalda. Liam envolvió juntas y luego ajustó su cinturón, así Niall no podía moverlas. "¿Qué carajos?"  


"No jales. Dejarás marcas," Liam se inclinó y susurró en los oídos de Niall. "A menos que te gusten las marcas. Así todo el mundo sabrá que te follé, que te tuve retorciéndote debajo mío."  


"Ugh, Li-liam, no," se quejó Niall, pero no tenía fuerza real ya que se arqueó de vuelta hacia Liam.  


Liam envolvió los dedos alrededor del cinturón y tiró de él, así los brazos de Niall estaban estirados lejos de su cuerpo. "Dios, mírate. No tenía ni idea de que los chicos podían ser tan bonitos."  


Niall quería decirle. Decirle que él no era bonito; era caliente, o sexy, y que dejara de tirar en las ataduras, pero entonces Liam estaba pasando su mano suavemente sobre la curva del trasero de Niall y de repente Niall se sintió de algún modo bonito.  


Liam se bajó de la cama y Niall gimió, antes de que pudiera pensar en no hacerlo, ante la pérdida. Liam rió entre dientes y arrulló, "Estoy justo aquí, bebé. Sólo quitando mi ropa, así puedo tomarte duro y agradable." Niall enterró la cabeza en la cama y gimió. Debía estar demente. _¿Desde cuándo se ponía necesitado y quejumbroso en la cama?_ Aunque, Liam lo amaba. Se alimentó de los pequeños ruidos que Niall pensaba que estaba escondiendo. Sophia era buena para Liam. Sabía justo cómo mover sus manos, qué decir para tener a Liam sobre el límite. Pero Niall estaba en un nivel completamente diferente. Estaba empujando a Liam más y más cerca sin siquiera quererlo.  


La cama se hundió de nuevo con el peso de Liam mientras empujaba una de las piernas de Niall para que se doblara y dejara espacio a Liam para acomodarse entre ellas. Liam esperaba que las noches ebrias donde Louis y Zayn compartieron demasiada información acerca de sus vidas sexuales fueran suficientes para ayudar a Liam a través de esto. Pasó sus manos hacia arriba de los costados de Niall hacia sus costillas y sintió su pulso fuerte y acelerado bajo la piel. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el ritmo del cuerpo de Niall se filtrara a través de su cerebro.  


Liam debe haber empezado a moverse al ritmo en su cabeza porque Niall empezó a moverse contra él al mismo paso. Liam dejó que su polla se frotara sobre el trasero de Niall un par de veces antes de tomar una mano y presionar su longitud entre sus nalgas para poder deslizarse adelante y atrás a través de la grieta de su culo. Niall gimió ante la sensación y sus manos se agarraron al aire. Liam rastrilló sus uñas hacia abajo del costado de Niall al tiempo que embestía más fuerte mientras Niall se arqueaba tan fuerte que sus caderas se salieron de la cama.  


"Lubricante," gimió Niall. "Necesito tus dedos, por favor."  


Liam se rió, pero el sonido fue duro y cruel, "No esta noche, amor. Esta noche mis dedos sólo estarás tan húmedos como tú los hagas." Con eso, Liam enterró dos dedos en la boca de Niall. Los ojos de Niall cayeron cerrados y todo su cuerpo se derritió en la cama. "Sí, bebé. Mírate. Amas tenerme en tu boca. Tus labios lucen tan bien estirados alrededor de mis dedos." Liam empujó otro dentro junto a los dos. "Dios, apuesto que podrías tomar cuatro. Tan necesitado."  


El rostro de Niall estaba rojo brillante y su frente estaba acumulando sudor, pero él lamió alrededor de los dedos de Liam con gusto y cero finura. Liam los sacó cuando empezó a sólo chupar en ellos.  


Agarró su nalga izquierda en su palma y clavó sus uñas en la carne suave. El cuerpo entero de Niall se sacudió en la mano de Liam y Niall enterró un gemido en la cama. Liam separó sus nalgas y puso dos dedos húmedos en el apretado agujero rosado de Niall. Niall gimió entonces, suficientemente fuerte como para que Liam lo apreciara.  


"Liam, sólo hazlo," ordenó Niall.  


Liam chasqueó la lengua y movió sus dedos hacia abajo a la piel suave justo antes de sus bolas. "¿Qué tan mal me quieres?"  


Niall estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sonidos necesitados seguían cayendo de sus labios. "No tientes, maldición, Liam. Sólo fóllam-"  


Niall fue interrumpido cuando la mano húmeda de Liam aterrizó en el trasero de Niall con un chasquido. Niall gimió un sonido anulado y no pudo evitar cuando su cuerpo se movió adelante y atrás para que él pudiera rodar en las sábanas. "Joder, amas cuando Daddy te azota." Liam estaba tan pasado del punto de la lógica, sólo actuando en instinto. Niall no pudo replicar a eso antes de que Liam dejara otro azote, incluso más fuerte que el primero. El cuerpo entero de Niall estaba en fuego y sus caderas estaban follando entre la cama y Liam con abandono.  


Liam entregó golpe tras golpe mientras los movimientos de Niall se hacían más rápidos y menos estables. Cuando Liam separó más sus nalgas y puso un golpe justo en el agujero de Niall, el cuerpo de rubio se tensó y él enterró sus uñas en sus palmas al tiempo que coloreaba el lecho y su estómago con semen.  


Liam detuvo instantáneamente sus movimientos y gruño hacia Niall. "¿Dije que te podías correr?" La voz de Liam era letal.  


Niall estaba respirando fuerte con el constado de su sudoroso rostro presionado en el edredón. "N-no."  


"¿No qué?"  


"N-no, Daddy," se ahogó Niall.  


"Vas a arrepentirte de eso."  


"No, Liam, por favor. No me hagas nada. Quítate," Niall empezó a retorcerse bajo Liam.  


Liam sólo rió y se inclinó hacia abajo, así su boca estaba junto a la oreja de Niall. "Me quitaré. Tú, por otro lado... bueno, tendremos que ver que tan buen chico puedes ser."  


La boca de Niall produjo una mezcla de un sollozo y un gemido mientras se sentía empezar a llenarse de nuevo dolorosamente rápido.  


"Liam, sólo por favor, sé gent-"  


La mano de Liam bajó otra vez, "¿Cuál es mi nombre?"  


"Daddy-daddy, por favor. Seré bueno. Joder, no puedo-no sé."  


Liam arañó sus uñas ligeramente, una y otra vez, hacia abajo del trasero rojo brillante de Niall. Niall gritó en dolor, pero se arqueó hacia el toque. Estaba susurrando cosas que Liam no estaba seguro que él supiera que estaba diciendo: _sísísí. Daddy, tan bueno. Por favor._  


Liam dejó que la vulnerabilidad de Niall se asentara; él hizo eso. Liam tenía a Niall frotándose contra la cama sólo de azotarlo. Liam tenía a Niall rogando sin siquiera decidirlo subconscientemente.  


"Te arruinaré," prometió Liam.  



	3. Chapter 3

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Chilló Niall mientras Liam se bajaba de la cama.  


"Primero que todo, voy a callar esa boca." Liam volvió y volteó a Niall para que lo mirara. Todo su cuerpo estaba sonrojado, su pecho casi color cereza. Su polla se estaba poniendo dura de nuevo rápido a pesar del juego rudo y el duro orgasmo por el que acaba de pasar. Los ojos de Niall se abrieron mientras veía a Liam elevando el pequeño bulto de ropa, los calzoncillos de Liam, hacia su boca. "Abre."  


Niall apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Liam tomó la polla de Niall en su mano y apretó sólo un poco muy fuerte, haciendo jadear a Niall, y empujó la tela dentro de su boca. Niall luchó contra el cinturón alrededor de sus muñecas y trató de empujar la ropa interior fuera con su lengua, pero no sirvió de nada. Después de otro minuto cayó de vuelta en la cama derrotado y sollozando, mirando a Liam con ojos oscuros.  


"Lo sacaré cuando decida que has sido un buen chico. Por ahora, tengo algo más en mente." Liam se bajó de nuevo de la cama mientras Niall miraba con ojos desesperados. Abrió las gavetas del vestidor de Niall y revolvió algunas cosas antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Caminó de vuelta a la cama con dos corbatas suaves agrupadas en su mano. Niall se sacudió en la cama, mascullando protestas, pero entonces Liam golpeó su muslo y él gimió y se hizo dócil.  


Liam envolvió una corbata alrededor de la cabeza de Niall para cubrir sus ojos, tirando ajustado de ella y luego besando su sien. "Luces tan jodidamente bien, bebé." Niall sollozó otra vez y se arqueó hacia arriba en busca de una fricción que no llegó. Liam sólo chasqueó la lengua y dijo, "Me alegra haber agarrado la segunda, porque parece como que vas a necesitarla." Entonces Niall sintió el material liso contra su polla y se revolvió, gritando cosas en la mordaza en su boca.  


Antes de que Liam atara la corbata alrededor de la longitud de Niall, se inclinó hacia abajo, así estaba a pulgadas del rostro de Niall. "Necesito saber justo ahora, bebé, ¿quieres que me detenga? Si quieres que lo haga lo haré, pero si me dejas tener esto, te haré sentir tan bien que me rogarás que vuelva noche tras noche." Niall se quejó, pero Liam siguió. "Si quieres que me detenga asiente con la cabeza justo ahora."  


Liam se retiró y esperó, pasando una mano lenta sobre el pecho de Niall. Niall estaba respirando de forma errática, pero su cabeza no se movió. Liam gimió, "Sabía que eras un buen chico. El bebé de Daddy. Eres tan malditamente hermoso así." Niall se quejó de nuevo y movió sus caderas en la cama. "¿Quieres esto?" Frotó la corbata alrededor de la punta goteante de Niall, sacando un gemido del rubio. "¿Quieres que ate tu polla para que no puedas correrte hasta que Daddy lo diga?"  


Niall gimió otra vez y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en la cama. Liam tarareó su aprobación y ató la tela bajo las bolas de Niall, sólo lo suficientemente ajustado como para que comenzara lentamente a ponerse rosado oscuro por la ausencia de sangre. El cuerpo de Niall se estremeció con sollozos mientras parches húmedos empiezan a formarse en su venda.  


Liam agarró las caderas de Niall y lo volteó de vuelta sobre su estómago y luego tiró de él hacia arriba para que estuviera en sus rodillas con los hombros y la cabeza enterrados en la cama. "Mírate. No puedo tener suficiente de este hermoso trasero. Nunca antes he visto alguien que lo necesite tan mal," dijo Liam mientras pasaba su mano hacia arriba del muslo de Niall hacia su trasero. "Y ahora mi mano está seca de nuevo. Ya que insististe en portarte mal, tendré que humedecer mis propios dedos."  


Niall se quejó y protestó mientras estiraba el cuello y empujaba su boca a ciegas hacia Liam. "No, no, bebé. Tuviste tu oportunidad," dijo Liam al tiempo que empujaba el rostro de Niall de vuelta en el edredón. "Ahora Daddy va a abrir tu apretado agujero y follarte hasta que grites."  


Niall se arqueó tan fuerte que Liam pensó que podría romper su espalda, así que pasó una mano tranquilizadora arriba y abajo de la espina dorsal de Niall mientras él chupaba tres dedos. Cuando sintió a Niall relajarse bajo su tacto, trajo un dedo a su agujero y lo presionó dentro. Niall gimió y apretó los puños para mantenerse quieto. Liam tarareó y besó las manos de Niall en aprobación mientras bombeaba el primer dedo un par de veces antes de añadir otro.  


Niall giró su cabeza, así que su rostro estaba presionado en la cama, y gimió un sonido roto mientras Liam embestía ásperamente sus dedos dentro. "De acuerdo, bebé. ¿Quieres un tercero o quieres que ese estrecho agujero se estire alrededor de la polla de Daddy?" Niall gimió y su voz se quebró, pero no intentó realmente decir nada. "Estira tres dedos si quieres otro, o dos si quieres mi polla ahora."  


Las manos de Niall se removieron hasta que se ubicaron con dos dedos estirados. "Buen chico," alabó Liam y Niall se acomodó. Liam se inclinó hacia la gaveta junto a la cama y filtró a través de ella hasta que encontró la pequeña caja de condones y un par de tubos de lubricante. Los trajo ambos de vuelta a la cama y abrió el condón antes de rodarlo hacia abajo de su longitud con un gemido.  


Niall gimió y sus manos se agarraron a Liam en su ajustado ángulo así que Liam se inclinó sobre Niall y besó su hombro. "Estoy justo aquí. No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti." Liam alcanzó por el lubricante sin mirar y se embadurnó. Se sentó hacia atrás y se alineó, frotando su enrojecida cabeza en el condón de adelante atrás sobre el agujero de Niall. "Déjame oírte, bebé. ¿Qué tan mal quieres la polla de Daddy?"  


Niall empezó a llorar de nuevo y gimió palabras necesitadas que salieron como sonidos desconocidos a causa de la tela. Liam dejó que sus ojos cayeran cerrados el tiempo que empujaba su polla a través del exhaustivo anillo de músculos de Niall y dentro de la profundidad de su cálido, acogedor agujero. El cuerpo entero de Niall se suavizó cuando Liam estuvo completamente dentro de él. Liam frotó pequeños círculos en sus caderas mientras espera que Niall se ajustara.  


Liam sonrió cuando Niall empezó a hacer círculos con sus caderas contra Liam. Salió y esperó, su punta sofocada dentro de la parte más estrecha de Niall, hasta que el torso de Niall se sacudió con sollozos de nuevo y entonces se empujó de vuelta adentro con una fuerza brutal. Todo el cuerpo de Niall se curvó con el movimiento, su pecho golpeando la cama y sus rodillas cayendo más separadas.  


Liam lo sostuvo en un agarre doloroso mientras embestía dentro de Niall con toda su fuerza. Niall estaba retorciéndose y llorando y haciendo sonidos destrozados mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y su agujero apretaba alrededor de la polla castigadora de Liam. Liam se estiró alrededor y tocó dos dedos en la polla morada de Niall. Niall gritó y rehuyó del toque, pero entonces, cuando Liam quitó sus dedos, Niall empujó hacia adelante para encontrarlos.  


Liam sonrió satisfecho y disminuyó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Niall sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza en las sábanas y empujó de vuelta en la polla de Liam. Liam chistó y se estiró hacia abajo de nuevo, dando un golpe ligero a la polla de Niall, haciéndola rebotar contra su pierna. Niall chilló y golpeó su cabeza contra la cama mientras arañaba en sus palmas, dejando líneas rojas a su paso. Liam besó la espalda de Niall y agitó su mano hacia abajo de nuevo en la dolorosa erección de Niall.  


El cuerpo de Niall se agarrotó y estremeció mientras se corría en seco, su polla retorciéndose, pero sólo un chorro ligero de fluido claro se filtró de su ranura, y cayó en la cama, sacando a Liam en el proceso. Liam desabrochó el cinturón y giró a Niall suavemente antes de sacar la mordaza y quitar la venda. Los ojos de Niall estaban inyectados de sangre y vidriosos, su boca balbuceando cosas que Liam no podía entender, pero le gustaba escuchar de todos modos.  


Liam desató la corbata alrededor de la polla de Niall y se quitó el condón. Los tomó ambos en su mano. El cuerpo de Niall apenas se arqueó fuera de la cama y él sólo dejó salir un pequeño chirrido ante el dolor, demasiado ido para realmente sentirlo. Liam empujó contra él mientras se corría, seguido de cerca por una tercera vez esa noche por Niall.  


Los ojos de Niall cayeron cerrados y sus dedos trazaron patrones en la superficie de la cama hasta que Liam tomó su mano y tiró de él más cerca para que pudieran yacer juntos. Se quedaron así, Liam susurrando afirmativos a Niall, hasta que abrió los ojos y empezó a respirar normalmente de nuevo.  


Niall retrocedió lejos de Liam y se arrastró hacia atrás en la cama, así no se estaban tocando. "Fuera de acá."  


"¿Qu-"  


"Sal de aquí," croó Niall, tosco, pero lleno de fuerza. "Sal de aquí o llamaré a seguridad para que te escolte fuera."  


Liam se sentó en la cama y se estiró hacia Niall, pero él se enroscó más lejos. "Lo siento. No sabía que estaba haciendo."  


"Por favor vete. Sal de aquí ahora. Vete." Niall se puso de pie en piernas temblorosas y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba la ropa de Liam. La amontonó y las dejó caer en el regazo de Liam. "Fuera de acá."  


Liam agarró los calzoncillos de Niall, ya que los suyos estaban húmedos con la saliva de Niall, y se arrastró hacia la puerta. Niall abrió la puerta y lo empujó fuera, azotándola tras él. Liam se quedó mirando a la madera por un largo minuto antes de darse cuenta de que todavía estaba desnudo y rápidamente revestirse. Su mente no podía encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.  


Caminó, como en coma, de vuelta hacia abajo de las escaleras y a una habitación destrozada y tenuemente iluminada. Tanteó sus bolsillos y agradeció a Dios que su teléfono no se había caído. Con manos temblorosas marcó el número de Zayn y caminó afuera. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera vio a Zayn y Louis recostados en el auto, morreándose, y Liam colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo.  


Zayn miró por encima ante su llegada. "¿Qué carajos te pasó, compañero? El lugar cerró como media hora después de que desapareciste e intentamos llamándote, pero nos sacaron después de un rato."  


Liam no respondió, en cambio sólo abrió la puerta trasera del auto y se metió. Louis y Zayn se miraron el uno al otro antes de entrar también. La cabeza de Liam cayó en el asiento y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él mientras pensaba acerca de su bebé todo solo escaleras arriba.  



	4. Chapter 4

La noche siguiente Niall dejó de lado el club y se quedó escaleras arriba toda la noche viendo porno. Vio todos sus favoritos y apenas elevó su bandera a media asta. Se bombeó y jugó con sus dedos en su culo a través de casi dos horas de vídeo, pero no pudo llegar allí. Se quedó dormido caliente y molesto.  


La noche siguiente fue de vuelta al bar y dejó que el primer tipo que le dio un cumplido a su cabello llegara escaleras arriba. Necesitaba a alguien, cualquiera, para quitar su mente de Liam. Este tipo no era tan grande como Liam, o tan en forma, pero tal vez por eso fue que lo escogió. El tipo estaba bien, probablemente muy bien si Niall estuviera en ello, pero no lo estaba. Dejó terminar al tipo y lo mandó lejos sin correrse él mismo.  


Al día siguiente Niall agarró su cabello en sus manos y finalmente decidió mirar dentro de todo. Se sentó con su laptop y buscó porno Dom/sub. Hizo dos minutos en el primer vídeo antes de ensuciar sus joggers, ante lo que cerró la laptop de golpe y lloró.  


Al día siguiente buscó la dirección de un lugar bajo el radar que podría ayudarlo. Abrió la gran puerta de acero y caminó dentro de una recepción sorprendentemente bien iluminada con una secretaria sonriente.  


"Hola. ¿Tienes una cita?" Preguntó ella mientras Niall se acercaba.  


"Uh, sí. Llamé más temprano acerca de esta siendo mi primera vez," le informó en voz baja.  


"Por supuesto, lo recuerdo. Por aquí Sr. Horan."  


"Sí podría, no use mi nombre."  


"Oh, me disculpo. Asumí que ese era un nombre falso. La mayoría no están dispuestos a compartir sus nombres reales en primer lugar. ¿Cómo le gustaría ser llamado?"  


Niall mordió su labio y apretó los ojos mientras decía con voz estrangulada, "Bebé."  


La mujer dio una pequeña, amable risa mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo. "Eso es para su Dom, pero me refiero para aquellos que no estamos tratándolo."  


"Oh, correcto, perdón. Um, Sr... uh, Glass está bien."  


"No se preocupe, Sr. Glass, esta es su primera sesión así que será corta y dulce. Bueno, aquí está su habitación. Su perfil se le ha dado a su Dom antes, así que estoy segura que lo disfrutará. Diviértase." Ella abrió la puerta y Niall caminó a través de ella para ver tantas cosas que no podía pensar bien.  


Había cadenas colgando del techo, y látigos, esposas, correas, y muchas otras cosas alineadas en las paredes. En el medio había una mesa plana con seguros. Niall oyó la puerta en el otro extremo abrirse y dentro caminó un hombre en un par de ajustados pantalones negros y nada más. Era fornido y tenía cabello marrón corto, justo como Niall había pedido. Había una carpeta en su mano.  


"Desvístete." Niall abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido. "No hables. Siéntate." Niall hizo dudosamente su camino a la mesa y quitó su ropa antes de sentarse en el borde. "¿Niall?" Niall asintió. "Firma estos formularios de descargo." Le entregó la carpeta a Niall. Niall tragó pero puso su firma en el par de papeles. El hombre debe haber visto el temor de Niall porque dijo, "Mírame." Los ojos de Niall se dispararon hacia arriba. "Estarás bien. Te cuidaré bien."  


El hombre dejó la carpeta en una repisa en la pared contrario y agarró un larga correa de cuero de la pared. "Recuéstate."  


"Um, ¿disculpa?" Dudó Niall.  


"¿Sí?"  


"Leíste mi perfil, ¿cierto?"  


"Lo hice."  


"Entonces sabes... um, ¿lo que quiero?"  


"Bebé, se exactamente lo que necesitas. Ahora recuéstate, o me veré forzado a castigarte."  


Niall gimió y asintió. Se recostó en la superficie ligeramente fría y cerró los ojos, tomando largas, tranquilizadoras respiraciones. No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. Pero les dijo su palabra de seguridad y puede escabullirse en cualquier momento. Tiene que saber si esto de verdad. Si esta es la única manera en la que puede excitarse de ahora en adelante.  


Niall sintió la correa de cuero contra sus hombros y abrió los ojos. El hombre, su Dom, estaba fijando sus hombros a la mesa. Tiró de ella ajustada y la abrochó para que Niall no pudiera moverse. Dejó salir una respiración entrecortada cuando lo intentó. Luego sus piernas estaban siendo abiertas y sus tobillos asegurados en los seguros en la mesa.  


Niall apuntó y flexionó sus pies ante la sensación. Finalmente, una correa más fue abrochada sobre las caderas y muñecas de Niall. Podía sentir la bruma empezando a asentarse y apenas habían empezado.  


"Ya tan rosado para Daddy. Mira que bien luces, bebé."  


Niall amó las palabras, pero la voz estaba mal. Gimoteó sus frustraciones y mordió su mejilla intentando ponerse cómodo. Niall observó mientras su Dom escogía una venda de tela, justo como él lo había pedido, de un estante. Niall observó mientras se la ponía hasta que todo se puso oscuro, entonces dejó sus ojos caer cerrados, su mente volviendo a esa noche, la sensación de los dedos de Liam atando el nudo.  


Ahora que las imágenes se habían ido podía imaginar que las manos ásperas pasando sobre su pecho eran un poco más suaves y pertenecían a alguien más. La mano trazó hacia abajo a su polla, dura y mostrándose orgullosa, y la presionó contra su pierna. Niall se arqueó lo mejor que pudo en las ataduras y gimió.  


Entonces la mano apretó alrededor de su polla y el cuerpo entero de Niall se estremeció en placer. "Sí," susurró.  


"Amas cuando Daddy te toca, ¿no es así? Estás tan duro para mí. Lo quieres tanto, ¿no es así, bebé? Dime que tan mal lo quieres."  


Niall apenas podía respirar, mucho menos formar oraciones coherentes, cuando el hombre estaba jugando con su polla y tentando sus bolas. Pero Niall sabía que si no lo intentaba sería castigado, así que sólo dijo lo que fuera que estaba en su mente.  


"Tan bueno. Lo amo, Daddy. Duele. Por favor, Liam, duele." Niall cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.  


Pero a su Dom pareció no importarle, o lo ignoró cortésmente. "Sé que amas cuando duele. Puedo decir que lo quieres realmente duro. Daddy se asegurará de hacerlo doler."  


Niall gimoteó e intentó enroscarse en sí mismo, pero no pudo. La siguiente cosa que supo, sintió un montón de largas tiras en su estómago. Un segundo después se había ido y sido reemplazado con un golpe brusco a través de su pecho. Niall gritó y se agitó en la mesa. El flogger bajó otra vez, deslizándose a través de sus muslos. Niall gimió y goteó pre-semen en su cadera.  


Su mente estaba girando y oscura. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando. No podía para de oír la voz de Liam en su cabeza y sentir su toque incluso aunque no estaba ahí. "Liam, Li, por favor."  


"¿Qué quieres, bebé?"  


No era la voz de Liam la que hablaba, Niall sabía eso, pero oyó su voz de todas maneras. "Más, por favor, Daddy." El flogger bajó más fuerte esta vez seguido de cerca por otro golpe. Niall finalmente estaba sintiendo lo que sintió esa noche, pero ahora en vez de odiarlo y empujarlo lejos, pedía por ello, rogaba incluso. No quería gastar tiempo en el que podía estar teniendo más, pidiéndole que parara.  


Golpes estaban lloviendo sobre todo su cuerpo ahora. Sus muslos se retorcían y sus manos estaban enrolladas en puños. Estada produciendo una corriente constante de pre-semen y moviendo sus caderas como si pudiera sentir a Liam dentro de él. "Daddy, por favor. Estoy tan cerca."  


"No te atrevas a correrte hasta que yo diga."  


"Liam, por favor, duele. Déjame correrme. Déjame correrme. Oh Dios, duele tanto."  


Entonces la mano del hombre estaba de vuelta a su polla, apretando la base con un agarre ajustado, suficiente para doler justo en el lado correcto de bien. "Ruégame por correrte."  


Niall gimió y se estremeció, "Por favor, por favor. Déjame correrme. Necesito- soy un buen chico. Por favor, soy tan bueno. Necesito-"  


Niall gritó cuando la mano empezó a moverse a un ritmo brutal sobre su polla adolorida, haciéndolo chorrear semen en su abdomen hasta su barbilla en segundos. La mano se ralentizó y luego desapareció. Pronto sus tobillos fueron desabrochados, seguidos por su cintura, y luego sus hombros. Lo último en ser removido fue la venda. Los ojos de Niall se ajustaron a la luz y vio al hombre de pie sobre él con los suplementos en los brazos. Los puso de vuelta en las repisas y vino a ayudar a Niall a levantarse.  


Una vez que estuvo estable, limpio, y vestido, el hombre le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Hey, compañero, no sé de tu vida, obviamente, pero espero que este sujeto Liam esté cuidándote bien. He tenido un montón de clientes y puedo ver cuando alguien ya está," sonrió, "atado."  


Niall se fue con más preguntas de las que había llegado.  


***

Al día siguiente Liam tuvo sexo con Sophia cinco veces. Ella terminó llamando al trabajo y diciendo que estaba enferma porque Liam se negaba a dejarla ir hasta que él se corriera. Lo que no hizo. Sophia gimió y chilló y tuvo orgasmos todo el día, pero Liam parecía no obtener lo que necesitaba de ella. Lo dejó pasar como culpa.  


El día después de eso se quedó en la cama, bajo las frazadas, solo en su casa, todo el día. Hizo todo el camino hasta las dos pm antes de que su mente vagara muy lejos y brillantes ojos azules y sonrojo se deslizaran en su visión. Liam se corrió tres veces ese día.  


Para el cuarto día, Liam era un desastre. Sophia y Louis y Zayn estaban en su oído acerca de la boda. Faltaban sólo tres días para el día más grande de su vida, pero él no podía reunir todo el entusiasmo que todo el mundo parecía tener. Liam le dijo a Sophia y en el trabajo que sólo estaba enfermo y tratando de mejorarse para el gran día. Ella lo arrulló y le hizo té y lo envolvió antes de irse al trabajo.  


Liam sólo se quedó en casa como por una hora antes de que su cerebro estuviera a punto de explotar. Tenía que salir. Las calles estaban casi vacías y el viento era glacial, pero Liam se sintió mejor ahora que estaba fuera de ese lugar. Su caminata lo llevó a pasar por una pequeña tienda que Liam trató de ignorar, realmente lo hizo, pero igual entró.  


"Hola, ¿con qué puedo ayudarte hoy?"  


La cabeza de Liam se disparó lejos de un brillante par de esposas con cordones intrincados a la dependiente de la tienda. "Sólo estoy mirando. Gracias."  


"Hazme saber si necesitas algo." Con eso, fue dejado para explorar. Liam fue por pasillos de cosas: mordazas, vibradores, látigos, plugs, máscaras. Liam estaba presionando la costura de su cremallera pensando acerca de la piel lechosa de Niall inmovilizado en una vibrante cuerda azul que vio.  


Se fue con algunos juguetes nuevos y un millón de preguntas nuevas.  


Liam se iba a casar mañana. Sophia estaba pasando el día teniendo sus uñas y cejas- y lo otro que fuera que pasara cuando las mujeres hacían esa clase de cosas juntas- arregladas. Louis y Zayn estaban sacándolo esta noche. Sólo por una noche casual en algún pub, por buena comida y buena cerveza y buena charla.  


Justo ahora eran sólo las cuatro y Liam estaba literalmente hormigueando en su piel. En vez de irse, la urgencia de ver a Niall sólo había estado creciendo toda la semana. Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta, estaba en el auto y conduciendo al centro de la ciudad al bar gay con las luces bajas y el barman caliente.  


Las puertas estaban desaseguradas pero sólo había un par de personas dentro. Aparentemente era un salón durante el día. Músicos estaban tocando donde pronto estaría el DJ. Cócteles estaban siendo servidos en vez de shots. Pero el mismo cabello rubio estaba poniendo los vasos en la madera.  


Niall levantó la mirada ante la llegada de un cliente nuevo y se congeló cuando vio a la persona con la que había soñado cada noche desde aquello, y a la que se había masturbado media docena de veces esta semana.  


"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ahogó Niall.  


"Me voy a casar mañana."  


Niall no estaba esperando eso. "Oh."  


"Me voy a casar con una hermosa, dulce, sexy, inteligente mujer y estoy temiéndolo."  


Niall lucía incluso más confundido que antes. "Lamento oír eso."  


"Me voy a casar mañana y no puedo dejar de pensar en el barman. El buen chico que me hizo sentir más vivo de lo que me había sentido nunca en mi vida." Niall tragó ante 'buen chico', pero mantuvo un rostro neutro. "Sé que me odias por lo que hice, y no puedo disculparme lo suficiente por aprovecharme de ti, pero gracias. Me has hecho ver algo tan importante acerca de mí mismo. Soy una persona completamente diferente a lo que pensaba."  


Liam se inclinó en la barra y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos. "No puedo casarme. No sabiendo lo que sé ahora. Sophia merece alguien que pueda amarla en todas las maneras, y ese ya no soy yo." La voz de Liam disminuyó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y continuaba, "Amé estar dentro de ti. Amé la sensación de tu polla en mi mano. No puedo dejar de ver tu rostro en mi cabeza. Atándote y oyendo esos sonidos. Dios, bebé, fuiste tan asombroso para mí." Liam dejó de divagar y levantó la mirada de vuelta a Niall.  


Niall estaba jadeando, pero intentando mantener su respiración calmada. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y sudoroso. Sus manos eran puños en la madera. Liam le dio un larga mirada de arriba a abajo y gruñó. "¿Estás duro justo ahora?" Preguntó Liam en esa voz que Niall sabía, sólo de su corto tiempo, significaba problemas. Asintió cortamente. Los ojos de Liam se oscurecieron de esa forma que hacía que el corazón de Niall diera vueltas dentro de él.  


"No puedo," susurró Niall, su voz quebrándose. "Esto es malo."  


El cuerpo de Liam se desinfló y dio un paso lejos de la barra. "Lo siento. No debería haber venido." Liam se giró y se alejó del rubio. Niall arañó sus dedos entre su cabello, su rostro arrugándose en indecisión. Dejó a Liam llegar hasta la puerta antes de llamarlo.  


"Daddy. Por favor quédate."  


Los ojos de Liam se cerraron y liberó una respiración antes de girarse. "Bebé."  



	5. Chapter 5

Niall terminó sacando al puñado de gente en su bar antes de dejar que Liam lo doblara sobre la barra y lo follara hasta que él se corrió sobre su trasero.  


Liam estaba sudando sólo de pensarlo de nuevo.  


"¿Payno?"  


Liam salió de su ensueño para ver a Louis parado en la puerta de su habitación luciendo como si Liam hubiera perdido el hilo. "Lo siento. ¿Sí?"  


"¿Listo? Zayn está hurgando en tu gaveta de dulces. Deberíamos irnos."  


Liam se puso la chaqueta y dijo, "Sí, de acuerdo." Siguió a Louis fuera y a la sala de estar para encontrar a Zayn con una larga tira de caramelo ácido colgando de su boca.  


El hombre de cabello oscuro levantó la mirada rápidamente, con el rostro de un hombre que ha sido atrapado con la mano en el tarro de galletas. "¿Listos?" Balbuceó con la boca llena.  


Louis rodó los ojos y caminó hacia su novio, atrapando el otro extremo del caramelo entre sus dientes y comiendo a lo largo de la tira hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Cuando ambos tragaron su golosina, Louis sonrió. "Vámonos, antes de que obtengas caries."  


Liam se aclaró la garganta, sus manos metidas en lo profundo de sus bolsillos. "¿A dónde vamos a ir?"  


"Tu elección, Payno. Es tu última noche."  


Liam se estremeció internamente ante el recordatorio. Como si necesitara una estruendosa señal de su dilema, su teléfono vibró. Lo sacó para ver el contacto más reciente que había añadido tan sólo hace unas horas.  


**¿Cómo está yendo la toma de la decisión? Te extraño Daddy**  


Liam se giró de espaldas hacia sus amigos y rápidamente escribió una respuesta. _Estoy trabajando en ello, también te extraño bebé_ Lo envió, y entonces, antes de que cambiara de opinión, envió otro. _¿Puedo ir a verte esta noche?_  


"¿Liam? ¿A dónde vamos?"  


Liam no esperó por una respuesta de Niall y empujó su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo. "¿Podemos ir a ese lugar?" Liam trató de mantener el temblor de su voz al mínimo mientras se daba la vuelta.  


Louis sacudió la cabeza en confusión. "Tendrás que ser más específico."  


Liam gesticuló con sus manos frente a él. "Tú sabes, el lugar. Donde fuimos la semana pasada."  


Zayn ladró una risa. "¿El bar gay?" Liam bufó, pero no dijo nada.  


Louis vino y palmeó a Liam en la espalda. "¡Eso es, compañero! Disfruta el otro lado antes de que estés atascado con una preciosa gatita para siempre."  


Liam lo empujó juguetonamente. "Me gustaron las bebidas ahí."  


Louis rió y lo empujó de vuelta. "No, compañero. Te gustó el tipo que hacía las bebidas." Los guió hacia la puerta. "De hecho nunca nos dijiste a dónde fuiste cuando desapareciste esa noche."  


"No fui a ninguna parte, idiota. Sólo tuve algunas demasiadas bebidas."  


***

El pequeño, coloridamente iluminado club todavía mantenía la misma sensación de azoramiento que tenía más temprano, pero ahora sostenía algo más importante. O más bien, alguien más importante.  


Liam dio dos pasos dentro de la puerta antes de ubicarlo, inclinado en la barra de madera, charlando con algún alto tipo pelirrojo. Una risa tintineante se filtró fuera de sus labios y a través del aire hasta los oídos de Liam. Intentó no dejar que sus instintos tomaran en control, pero antes de que pudiera detenerse estaba caminando hacia el bar y apretándose entre dos personas, justo al lado del pelirrojo.  


"¿Quién es este, entonces?"  


Niall sonrió alegremente hasta que vio el rostro de Liam y se paró derecho, distanciándose del cliente. "Liam, hey," saludó tímidamente, inseguro de cómo actuar después de lo que había pasado esa tarde. "No sabía que ibas a venir a verme." Le dio al otro hombre un asentimiento antes de inclinarse hacia Liam en sus codos. "Que agradable sorpresa."  


Liam no pudo evitar ser arrastrado hacia el chico. Su cuerpo se movió, inclinándose más cerca. "¿No recibiste mi texto, entonces?"  


"He estado ocupado. Es viernes en la noche después de todo." Niall se estiró a través del último espacio que quedaba y agarró el bícep de Liam. "Aunque estás aquí ahora."  


Liam lamió sus labios mientras inclinaba la cabeza, cruzando el par de pulgadas en él y su objetivo. Niall sonrió y se ajustó para recibir su beso.  


"Uh, ¿Liam?"  


Liam tropezó hacia atrás, casi cayendo sobre el taburete que el pelirrojo había vaciado mientras no estaba mirando. Se agarró del borde de la barra y la mano de Niall lo agarró para ayudar a estabilizarlo. Cuando se hubo enderezado, Louis y Zayn estaban parados allí con miradas con una mezcla de confusión y picardía.  


"¿Qué? ¿Sí?"  


Louis se acercó a Liam e inclinó la cabeza hacia el rubio. "¿El barman? Pensé que sólo te gustaban las bebidas aquí."  


La risa de Niall cortó el espeso silencio en lugar de la respuesta de Liam. "Aww, ¿te gustan mis bebidas?"  


Louis le dio un vistazo al barman antes de agachar la cabeza para susurrar a Liam. "Es tu última noche, Li. Has lo que necesites hacer esta noche, pero descúbrelo."  


Liam tragó y asintió temblorosamente. "Gracias, Tommo."  


Louis sólo tomó una respiración profunda y se inclinó hacia atrás. Sonrió descaradamente y palmeó a Liam en el hombro. "Si alguien conoce la tentación de un tipo apuesto, soy yo, compañero." Agarró a Zayn y tiró de él a la pista de baile, dejando a Liam con las mejillas brillantes y un rubio riéndose.  


Sin embargo, cuando Liam pasó su mirada al chico, se tranquilizó. Niall disminuyó su risa y asintió. "Te vas a casar mañana."  


"Sí."  


Niall se estiró a través y tomo la mano de Liam en las suyas, jugando ociosamente con sus dedos. "Se supone que eres heterosexual."  


Liam miró fuerte a sus manos unidas. "Sí."  


"Pero..."  


Liam levantó la mirada ante la interrogante palabra. Lo que vio lo tuvo tirando de Niall por el cuello y chocando sus labios juntos sobre la división. Se retiró y tomó muy necesitado aire. "Pero," jadeó, "no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me voy a casar con una mujer hermosa mañana, y estoy aquí, contigo."  


La cara de Niall se volvió suave y tiró de la camisa de Liam. "Vamos." Liam lo siguió ansiosamente mientras Niall caminaba por la barra, parando ante el otro tendero y obtener un asentimiento, antes de encontrar a Liam al final. Puso una mano detrás de sí mismo en una puerta. "No puedo ir lejos, pero te quiero." Mientras empujaba la puerta, agarró la camisa de Liam y tiró de ambos dentro de la habitación trasera.  


La puerta se cerró con un chasquido tras ellos, y luego Liam estaba elevando a Niall por sus muslos para enrollarlos alrededor de su cintura. Trajo a Niall cerca y lo besó desesperadamente. "Eres perfecto, bebé," habló a través de sus labios unidos.  


Niall aulló y rodó sus caderas contra Liam, haciendo al hombre más alto gruñir y retirarse para mirar alrededor. Los movió rápidamente sobre un escritorio casi vacío y puso a Niall en él. Las manos de Niall estaban moviéndose instantáneamente sobre el cuerpo de Liam, levantando su camisa.  


Liam dejó caer su camisa al suelo, pero luego agarró las muñecas de Niall en sus manos y lo niveló con una mirada. "No sé qué hacer," lamentó.  


Niall se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a lo largo de las clavículas de Liam, labios deslizándose ligeramente sobre la piel. "Está bien," aseguró en voz baja. "¿Qué hay sobre lo que _quieres_? ¿Justo ahora?"  


Niall lamió justo sobre el valle entre los dos huesos y luego besó el punto. Liam dejó que sus ojos cayeran cerrados y su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás al tiempo que Niall tomó la invitación y se movió a su cuello. Liam gimió cuando sintió los labios de Niall allí y respondió, "A ti. Siempre te quiero."  


Niall asintió contra su cuello, inclinándose hacia atrás y ganando la mirada de Liam. "Puedes tenerme, Daddy."  


Liam liberó una de las muñecas de Liam y usó la otra, todavía en su agarre, para tirar de Niall fuera del escritorio y girarlo antes de deslizar una mano hacia abajo por su espina dorsal y empujarlo para que se doblara sobre la madera. Niall gimió y separó sus piernas lo suficiente para que Liam presionara justo entre ellas y empujara contra él.  


"Joder, bebé." Liam suavizó sus manos hacia arriba de los costados de Niall y hacia abajo de su espalda. "Mírate."  


Niall empujó contra el escritorio con sus manos, consiguiendo cualquier impulso que pudiera para presionar con Liam, sus cuerpos moviéndose contra el otro. "Daddy," balbuceó el rubio contra el escritorio, preguntando sin saber cómo.  


"Lo sé," tranquilizó Liam mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia arriba por debajo de la camisa de Niall. La quitó y entonces sus manos estaban abriendo la bragueta de los jeans de Niall y empujándolos hacia el piso. Niall gimió y se levantó en los dedos de sus pies. Liam palmeó en la pequeña curva de su trasero. "Mío," respiró.  


Niall asintió, cabello chasqueando contra el escritorio. "Tuyo, Liam. Por favor, haz algo."  


Entonces Liam no esperó, sólo empujo los calzoncillos de Niall para que se unieran a sus jeans. Extendió una mano a través de la espalda baja de Niall, su pulgar escabulléndose entre las nalgas de Niall para frotar a lo largo de su agujero seco. Niall gimió y se agarró en el extremo del escritorio. "¿Tienes algo?" Niall levantó la cabeza, mirando alrededor, y apuntó a la esquina del escritorio que estaba fuera de alcance. Liam siguió su mano y vio una botella de loción. Se rió, pero se inclinó sobre el chico bajo él y la agarró. "¿En serio?"  


Niall bufó. "¿Quieres follarme, o no?"  


Liam puso la botella cerca de la cabeza de Niall y agarró una manotada de cabello antes de tirar la cabeza de Niall arriba hacia él, arqueando el cuerpo del chico más pequeño. "¿Disculpa? No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera."  


Niall tragó duro y asintió lo mejor que pudo. "Sí, Daddy."  


Liam bajó a su amante de vuelta al escritorio, manos deslizándose hacia abajo por la línea de su cuerpo, desde el cabello hasta su coxis. "Buen chico." Liam derramó algo de loción en sus dedos, esparciendo el líquido blanco entre sus dedos. Mientras ponía un dedo en el agujero de Niall, se inclinó sobre la espalda de Niall y besó cada bulto de su espina dorsal. Trazó sus labios hacia arriba de la espalda de Niall, y mientras empujaba un dedo dentro, mordió en su hombro, dejando que el primer dígito se asentara.  


La boca de Niall estaba abierta, barbilla presionada en el escritorio, respirando ásperamente antes de morder en su labio inferior y gemir. "Otro; todavía estoy estirado de más temprano."  


Liam enterró sus sonidos en el cuello de Niall y empujó otro dedo dentro. Niall apretó a su alrededor, tirando de los dedos de Liam dentro tanto como él los empujaba. "Bebé, bebé-Dios."  


"Sí," gimoteó Niall, bajo y ligero. Liam abrió sus dedos, sintiendo a lo largo de las paredes tibias de Niall. Niall estaba estirando pequeños gruñidos cada vez que los dedos de Liam tiraban de su borde. "Vamos, Daddy." Niall alcanzó hacia atrás y agarró en la cadera de Liam. "Te necesito."  


Liam sacó sus dedos y separó las nalgas de Niall con sus grandes manos, pulgares frotando a lo largo de su grieta. "¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Nunca imaginé..."  


Niall se levantó, recostándose en el pecho de Liam. Levantó un brazo y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello de Liam. "Por favor, no te arrepientas de mí."  


Liam hizo un sonido herido y mordió en la oreja de Niall. "Nunca, bebé. Nunca podría."  


"Entonces ámame."  


Liam suspiró y enrolló un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Niall, por su pecho para agarrar su hombro, sosteniéndolo cerca a su cuerpo. Su otra mano abrió rápidamente sus propios pantalones y empujó sus calzoncillos hacia abajo, dejando que su erección golpeara contra las suaves nalgas de Niall.  


"Lo hago. Te amo." Liam guió su punta al agujero de Niall y empujó dentro, gimiendo contra el hombro de Niall. El calor de Niall enfundó y sujetó en la longitud de Liam mientras él mantenía sus caderas firmemente presionadas al trasero de Niall.  


Cuando Niall se movió, gimiendo ante el movimiento, Liam salió y embistió de vuelta adentro. Niall gimió y curvó los dedos contra el cuello de Liam, buscando apoyo para mantenerse estable mientras Liam incrementó su ritmo y empezó a embestir dentro del agujero de Niall. Sus cuerpos se movieron juntos - uno para el otro - al tiempo que se mantenían cerca.  


Niall separó las piernas, dejando que la gravedad lo empujara más profundo en la polla de Liam. Gritó cuando Liam cepilló contra su próstata. "Más fuerte," rogó. Liam estrechó su brazo alrededor de Niall, su otro brazo escabulléndose hacia abajo para tomar a Niall en su mano. "Daddy," gimoteó Niall. "Cerca."  


"No te corras todavía." Salió, girando a Niall y empujándolo a sus rodillas. Niall levantó la mirada a él con amplios, vidriosos ojos azules. "Abre." Tiró hacia abajo de la barbilla de Niall, abriendo su boca y poniendo su punta húmeda en los labios de Niall.  


Niall movió su lengua fuera, reuniendo la gota de pre-semen mientras Liam tiraba de sí mismo. Enroscó una mano en el cabello de Niall y gimió mientras su liberación aterrizaba a través de los labios y la barbilla de su bebé. Tiró de Niall hacia arriba por el agarre en su cabello y lo besó duro, saboreándose a sí mismo en la lengua de Niall antes de que su mano libre tomara la polla enrojecida de Niall de nuevo en su agarre.  


"Córrete para mí, bebé." Niall envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Liam, aferrándose a su piel mientras la blanca y caliente presión se enroscaba en su estómago. Los dedos de los pies de Niall se hundieron en el suelo liso, y sus labios se presionaron en el cuello de Liam al tiempo que disparaba sobre la mano de su amante y su propio estómago. Liam lo dejó temblar a través de ello antes de tirar del rubio a su nivel, brazos envueltos a su alrededor.  


Sus respiraciones se estabilizaron, y entonces Liam rompió el silencio. "No puedo dejar esto."  


Niall paseó sus dedos a través del cabello sudoroso de Liam. "No lo hagas."  


***

"Lo siento." Sophia estaba asintiendo, pero Liam no estaba siquiera seguro de que ella pudiera oírlo. "Quiero que seas feliz, y sé que si seguimos adelante con esto, no seremos felices."  


"¿Siempre has sido... así?"  


Liam intentó no encogerse ante la acusación en su voz. "No he estado mintiéndote, si eso es a lo que te refieres. Te quiero, siempre lo haré. Pero he aprendido algo acerca de mí mismo que no puedo ignorar."  


"¿Te refieres a que te gusta la polla?"  


Liam tomó una respiración larga. Podía entender su ira, por supuesto que podía. "Eso es parte de ello." Liam rastrilló ásperamente sus dedos a través de su cabello. "Piénsalo, Soph. ¿Querrías que me casara contigo, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos estaría satisfecho con el otro?"  


Sophia sólo apretó sus labios juntos y Liam vio una lágrima caer por su mejilla. "Lo entiendo. Y tienes razón." Liam se estiró hacia ella, pero ella alzó una mano para detenerlo. "Sólo vete. No puedo-Vamos a terminarlo aquí."  


Liam suspiró, resignado, y dejó a Sophia de pie en su apartamento. Bajó las escaleras, pasos pesados y pecho apretado. El aire estaba caliente y pesado, pero cuando se paró fuera de la puerta del frente y vio la razón de lo que acababa de hacer, pudo respirar de nuevo.  


"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Niall calmadamente.  


Liam tiró de Niall hacia él, lo aplastó en un abrazo. "Sí. Estamos bien."  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
